


You've Lost that Lovin' Feelin'

by bgoodg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You've Lost that Lovin' Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

It’s nothing official, but since coming back from Earth there’s a weekly movie shown in the media room. It’s usually a small event, a core group of regulars with the occasional straggler or couple on a date. McKay sort of runs everything, not because he wants to foster team spirit but because he doesn’t want to watch anything with subtitles or the words ‘heart lifting romance’ in the summary. There’s always a bunch of snacks, popcorn, nachos, candy and beer because in Germany they allow that sort of thing. The tradition lasts through converging whales, video games gone wrong and the general mayhem that occurs while living in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Figures it’d be the common cold that puts a stop to the tradition.

The first sneeze happens on Tuesday. By Thursday seventy-five percent of Atlantis is sniffling and running a fever. Friday becomes a mandatory rest day with the few healthy residents of Atlantis running all the essential operating systems.

Lorne spends the day jogging around Atlantis, following McKay’s instructions through his ear piece. It’s simple activities like pressing a button, pulling a lever or dialing a knob, small things that help keep Atlantis running and that McKay can’t accomplish with Dr. Beckett issuing bed rest.

“Now press the blue button, not the light blue, that one will blow up half the city,” McKay orders.

“Stop freaking him out,” Sheppard says with what sounds like a whack to the head. Lorne tries to ignore the mental image of his CO and McKay in the same bed. It’s pretty easy after years at the SGC where ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ was an art form. Lorne still gets flashbacks from the time he’d caught O’Neil and Jackson making out in the elevator.

“Anything else?” Lorne questions, kind of hungry and wanting a nap.

“No,” McKay breathes out, a low moan escaping over the headset.

“Okay. Good,” Lorne barks out before ripping the ear piece off. “Today definitely calls for a beer.” And with that spoken thought Lorne begins walking towards his room where a six pack of Heineken and his favorite action movies await him. Except he doesn’t really like watching movies on his laptop, so Lorne grabs the beer and movies and heads towards the media room.

It’s empty which makes Lorne kind of sad but he pops the DVD in and sprawls across the couch.

“Hey.”

Lorne looks up from the opening credits to see Ronon towering above the couch. “Hey, you didn’t get sick?”

Ronon snorts and takes a seat on the far end of the couch. “I don’t get sick.”

Lorne nods, not doubting that the Satedan is intimating enough to warn off infectious diseases.

“What are you watching?” He questions with a nod to the screen. Ronon isn’t one of the regulars but will make an appearance whenever Teyla or Sheppard ask him to.

“The most influential movie of my life.” Lorne hands Ronon a beer and settles back into the couch. “You my friend are about to watch the greatest tale ever told, Top Gun.”

***

By the time Monday rolls around Atlantis is buzzing and mostly germ free. McKay insists on wearing gloves and randomly spritzes equipment but that doesn’t even register on Lorne’s weird meter.

It’s a little strange though when a pair of sunglasses appear on his bedside table.

Lorne keeps his room clean and sparse so he notices the sunglasses right away. He walks over to the table with a sense of trepidation. But the glasses remain innocently situated on the cool metal. They look like Sheppard’s, aviator style and tinted brown.

He would go down the hall to Sheppard’s room but he’s seen McKay sneaking in enough to know that he wouldn’t be welcomed. Lorne shrugs it off and turns off the light.

***

The next morning Lorne finds Sheppard in the mess hall. “Sir, did you lose these?” He takes out the sunglasses.

“Yeah,” Sheppard says mournfully. “Lost them to Cadman at poker last week. How’d you get them?”

Lorne shrugs and excuses himself from the table.

Unsurprisingly he finds Cadman at the firing range.

“I won them with a pair of Queens.” Cadman reports while reloading. “They look cool on the Lt. Colonel but make me look like a bug.” She reaches into her side holster and pulls out a small knife. “Traded it to Ronon for this.”

***

Actually Ronon traded the knife and promised to teach Cadman how to hide it in her hair.

***

A week later Lorne finds a new leather jacket draped over his bed. The leather is rich brown and resembles the basic style of a bomber jacket. There’s no label or sign directing Lorne to his mysterious gift giver but it doesn’t start ticking so Lorne wears it to the weekly team meeting.

He looks damn good.

“Nice jacket.” Zelenka remarks, looking up from the computer screen.

“Very nice.” Sheppard adds with a hint of envy. “Hey McKay, do you think-”

“I’m a scientist, not a seamstress.” McKay scowls. “Besides the jet pack is almost done.”

***

“So you haven’t thought about who’s sending you the gifts?” Cadman questions, the two of them walking through the dimly blue hallways of Atlantis.

Lorne has been obsessing since finding the sunglasses but he doesn‘t want to appear like a love sick school girl. “Nope. There’s lots of other things to worry about.” Lorne had asked Ronon who he’d traded the sunglasses to but the Satedan had refused to answer.

“Are you going to movie night?”

“What are we watching?”

“Moulin Rogue.”

Lorne stops in the middle of the hallway and raises his eyebrows.

“I know, I know. Weir said McKay had to diversify the movie selections. Said he was alienating people.”

“That’s one of McKay’s default settings. Along with ridicule, annoy and making minions cry.”

***

Lorne is halfway through his morning run when the song starts.

 _Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say _

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

“What the hell?”

***

“I found the sunglasses on the twenty-first. One week later I discovered the leather jacket. This morning my i-pod contained the song ‘Take My Breath Away’ by Berlin.”

“The love theme from Top Gun?” Elizabeth questions with her lips in a straight line but her eyes twinkling. “Did you inform Lt. Colonel Sheppard of your situation?”

“Yes ma’am I did.”

“What was his response?”

Lorne resists the temptation to look at the floor. “I couldn’t really tell through the laughter ma’am.”

At least Elizabeth has the decency to wait till after Lorne leaves to burst into giggles.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Lorne heads back to his office: there’s a pile of paperwork waiting for him. Stepping around the corner Lorne sees a group of people gathering outside on the balcony. Curious and not looking forward to tedious mission reports Lorne slips outside and joins the crowd.

“Wow.”

“You’re telling me,” Cadman says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “That has got to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lorne is inclined to agree. A level down someone’s set up a beach volleyball court with sand imported from the mainland. He doesn’t recognize two of the players, might be Hill and Malcolm but the distinctive hair gives away Sheppard and Ronon. It’s a hot day and all four have stripped off their shirts, sweat dripping down tan muscle.

Lorne has the nagging feeling that he’s seen this scene before.

***

It’s been a long day. McKay had finally finished Sheppard’s jet pack and the Lt. Col. had been ecstatic about trying it out. All those interesting in watching the train wreck had meet on M4K-379, an isolated planet full of open prairies.

Like any other machine that could fly, Sheppard had taken to it instantly. It had been fun: until the giant flying dinosaur thing had shown up and decided their military commander looked appetizing.

“Heard you have a stalker.” For such a big guy Ronon is pretty stealthy.

“Glad to see the Atlantis gossip chain is working,” Lorne grumbles, continuing on to his room.

“Sheppard told me.” Ronon clarifies. “He wants me to keep an eye on you.”

“I do not need a bodyguard,” Lorne insists, stopping in front of his door. “Besides I’m going to stay in my room and watch DVD’s tonight. Chasing dinosaurs wears a man out.”

Ronon nods but doesn’t move.

“Umm, you want to join me?” He finally asks.

Ronon smiles. “What are we watching?”

Lorne opens the door, Ronon a comforting presences behind him. “I don’t have a very large selection.”

“We can watch Top Gun again. I liked it.” The Satedan offers while laying himself across Lorne’s bed.

‘Huh’. Lorne didn’t expect that to happen. He grabs the laptop and DVD from his desk. Lorne’s half tempted to sit on the floor but his back is sore. He starts the movie and tries not to lean against Ronon’s shoulder.

It takes until the volleyball scene for Lorne to figure it out.

“You’re my stalker,” Lorne states in a simple and direct tone.

“Cadman told me the term was secret admirer.”

“Cadman knows?” He tries not to shriek.

Ronon nods, not looking embarrassed in the least. “So does Teyla, Sheppard, McKay, Weir, Zelenka and Katie.” At Lorne’s raised eyebrow he explains, “I needed help bringing everything together. Cadman got the glasses, Zelenka helped make the jacket, Katie found the music. She has a huge selection cause she thinks it helps her plants. Sheppard was the one who suggested the volleyball match.”

Lorne feels incredibly stupid and incredibly turned on. Ronon is hot and wants Lorne enough to take romantic cues from an 80’s movie.

Placing the laptop on the floor Lorne moves so that he’s straddling Ronon. “Sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay.” Ronon grins and let his hands rest on Lorne’s hips. “McKay warned me you were kind of slow.”

Lorne wants to make some sort of comment to defend himself but he had been kind of oblivious. “Sorry?” he offers instead.

“It’s fine. You’re lucky though.” Ronon leans toward Lorne, so that their lips are almost touching. “Tomorrow I was going to sing ‘You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feeling.”


End file.
